Darth Dawn
by SHADOWSTRIKER2
Summary: Dawn makes a wish and nothing will be the same ever again!


Title: Darth Dawn

Author: Shadowstriker

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story.

Summary: Dawn makes a wish and no one will ever be the same.

Glory was winning, her portal was open and demons were swarming through by the dozens, each of the with only one intent,to kill the Scooby gang. All that remained for her to was reach the the top of the tower and jump through the portal. But first she intended to kill every one of these vermin that had dared to defy her for so long.

Dawn stood at the the top of the tower tears of pain and shame flowing down her cheeks as she watches as Xander kills a demon in front of him , only to be torn nearly in half by a chaos demon that catches him from behind. Near by Buffy was slowly being overwhelmed by the demons coming through the portal and Glory, when suddenly she loses her balance at the worst possible moment. Glory seeing Buffy off guard landed a kick that snapped her spine in two, Buffy falls to the ground ten feet from the demon lord and lay where she fell unmoving her neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

"I-I wish I had the the power to stop them, to make them pay!" Dawn said between heart sobs of grief as Giles was struck down ,never to rise again and spike while trying to defend an exhausted willow from three demons at once only to burst into a cloud of dust as a fourth demon slams a broken 2x4 through his heart from behind.

"Done!!" said someone standing behind her in the shadows and then suddenly Dawn could sense every living thing on the planet and beyond and something else, not good nor evil just shades of gray that links every living creature ,both human , demon and animal on earth. It was like two sides of the same coin ,one couldn't exist without the other.

She reaches for both at the same time equally and feels a surge of power unlike anything she had ever felt before course through her veins as her eyes turn solid black and her hair changes from medium brown to pitch black as her skin takes on a pale pasty white color. All her grief and anger flows from her like the blood that slowly run down her abdomen to fall into the portal below, leaving behind a quite calm.

'Dawn focuses her will on the chains that binds her wrists to the tower and felt the power flow through her hands into the manacles and they fell away from her hands ,falling to the grate with a clatter, the sight of the raw wounds on her wrists from pulling at the chains causes a hot spike of rage to flow through her. She focuses that rage into a sharp blade of energy that she thrust at the demon doc who had opened the wounds on her abdomen causing him to burst from within leaving only globs of raw bloody meat scattered across the platform.

At first Glory had no idea of what was going on above her as she strutted towards the witches that are the only Scoobys left alive , until she felt a ripple of power touch her and every creature on the planet. While not unusual it was a unexpected surprise when she least needed one.

Suddenly three demons who were taunting the two witches started to dance in gruesomely, jerking and twisting in a horror-able fashion as black lightning bolts play across their bodies from above, Glory swings around to face this new threat only to see the key floating ten feet above the portal. Her expression an odd mixture of fury and a deep hate filled calm that promises nothing but pain and suffering to any who dare to offend her. Black lightning seems to crackle around her even though there was not a cloud in the sky. It was a sight that made many of the demons on the ground cringe in fear and drop to the ground on their knees and beg for their lives.

One look into those black eyes was enough to tell Glory that she had overstayed her welcome on this world and she tries to flee up the stairs of the tower ,only for Dawn to see her at the same instance. Dawn once again reaches out with the force that is flowing through her and seizes glory before she could get more than five feet up the tower and jerks her from the stairs to float fifteen off the ground.

"Jedi, right?"Glory asks in a tone of fear laced with hope , having realized the feeling of the power holding her.

"Nope!" Dawn says an evil smirk spreading across her face as she lifts her hand slowly towards two demons who were charging towards her and with a lazy flick of her wrist sends two black bolts of force lightning at them ,burning them to ashes with an agonizing scream that chills the blood of the remaining demons and sends the smarter ones running for their lives as fast as they can.

" What the fucK are you?!!!!" the mad demon lord screams as she feels the dark lightning starting to caress her form, its power slowly building , painfully arching from limb to limb until her screams could be heard from blocks away, her body was jerking as if every muscle in her body was trying to tear themselves apart. Finally stopping leaving nothing but a charred corpse to fall to the ground.

"SITH!!"Dawn says with a dark smirk on her face as she looks toward Willow and Tara who were slowly making their way through the ranks of prostrated demons who are cowering in terror.

"FLEE!!!" she commands the demons and to a one all they flee into the night never to return to Sunnydale again.

Giving the two witches one last look she allows herself to fall into the portal and with a flash of green light it closes leaving not a sign that it had ever existed.

......................................................................................................................................................................

And in a galaxy far, far away master Yoda suddenly spits out his tea as he feels a disturbance in the force and says these words. "Doomed the emperor is!!!!"His skin an even paler shade of green than usual, while Luke Skywalker wipes hot tea from his face.

Review please.

This a Starwars and Buffy crossover.


End file.
